Love in the most unexpected of places
by TheTowelBoy
Summary: Clare expects the bookclub to be filled with a bunch of over dramatic and illiterate teens. But when she finds two unusual boys and a few interesting friends... she slowly changes her views on the bookclub and love in general. / Will include Adam, Becky, Drew, Alli, and a few others.
1. Chapter 1

Her lips trembled in excitement as she opened the rather large doors to the library. The air conditioner was cool and refreshing, slightly fading the crimson color that rested on her pale cheeks. Most teens her age would be inside playing video games or at the mall, window shopping with a bunch of delinquents.. but not Clare Edwards. She wasn't your typical teen. She wasn't at the beach resting her perfectly slim body on a blanket for all little boys to see or texting friends while eating a bag of endless potato chips, she was spending most of her summer in the library and when she saw the sign up sheet for a bookclub a few weeks ago, she couldn't resist to sign up. Clare knew that most of the poeple going to the club were probably just going because their parents forced them but she had a glimmer of hope that there would at least be someone with the same interests as her. Even if all the kids were just low grade idiots, she hoped she could at least inspire or help someone.

As Clare's black flats clicked against the cold marble floor, she tried to find any sign of library seemed pretty dead and she was starting to wonder if the bookclub got canceled. Letting a sigh escape her lips, she walked up the long staircase to the next level of books, looking for teenagers. Normally, Clare wouldn't have much of an issue finding teens in the library. She always seemed to find them making out behind the bookcases, breaking the no food policy and taking pictures to post on facebook... but finding this bookclub was proven a challenge. Clare let another frustrated sigh leave her throat and was about honestly about leave and give up until a small frail voice spoke up behind her that honestly made her jump.


	2. Chapter 2

ELI POV

Eli rolled his eyes at his bestfriend. He was such a lovesick puppy for that godamn blond bible thumper that Eli himself had grown to love as a friend. The dark haired boy walked beside the two lovers, trying to block their lovey dovey shit from his 'virgin brain' (As Adam called it). "Becky, shouldn't you be at church ?" Eli commented out loud, letting a grin tug the corner of his lips like a hook as his hands dug into his pockets. "Eli, I already went.. besides, I wanted to spend my day with my lovely, handsome boyfriend" Eli couldn't help but roll his eyes at her obvious flirty tone. Through the corner of his eye, he could see Becky winking at Adam and no joke, he almost puked. Eli was already contemplating if he was going to commit suicide or not. Eli had thought he had heard the worse of it already but what the brown haired boy said next sent shivers down Eli's spine and definitely took the prize. "I'll show you how lovely you are later". Adam's tone was low and kinda hoarse. Eli didn't know if he was suppose to hear the repulsive comment that had just left his bestfriend's lips but that didn't change the fact that he was incredibly disturbed. All he wanted was to attend a drama free book club.. but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen any time soon. "OH, for fuck's sake ! Don't say that shit in front of me ! GET A FUCKING ROOM" Eli turned to both of his friends, pleading them to stop their sexual conversation. Becky and Adam just laughed at the boy, letting a small blushed appear to their faces that signified they would stop. "Thankyou" Eli said breathlessly. The trio was currently waiting for the other 4 members of the bookclub to arrive. There was no adult supervison for this book club. It was actually all organized by Eli himself... since no other adults wanted to take on a bookclub when they could be enjoying the great summer weather. With a sigh, Eli looked down at his geeky black watch and back to the couple that sat beside him. All the chairs around the round table were still empty and he was starting to worry that no one would show up. He figured that they just couldn't find their way. A awkard silence grew over all of them until Eli spoke up. "I'm going to go.. and look for any lost people". Becky and Adam both nodded and Eli walked towards the staircase. A smile returned to Eli's face as he walked, it quickly faltered as he heard something he never wanted to hear. "Becky, Keep biting your lip like that and i'll have to kiss you". Adam spoke loud enough for Eli to hear. Becky giggled in response and Eli stopped dead in his tracks. He let out a huge breath and rolled his eyes. His friends couldn't keep their hands away from eachother for more than two fucking seconds. The boy gulped and shuddered for the millionth time today and continued his way to the stairs, trying to push the thoughts of his two bestfriends away from his mind. He adjusted his black skinny jeans as he trotted down the book cases. The dark haired boy made his way to the Fiction section and his eyes landed on a small girl. She wasn't facing him and Eli was taken aback from her beauty... Even from behind she was breathtaking. Her hair looked almost transparent in the sunlight from the window. "Uh.. you from the bookclub ?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. The mysterious girl turned to face him and his eyes slightly widdened. This girl was simply jawdropping and he was lost in her blue eyes. Clare walked a little bit closer to him, analysing his expression. "Yeah, I am" she said as she offered a small smile. Eli returned a smirk and leaned his body slightly over to the side as he spoke. "Oh.. cool. I'm the one who organized the group.. It's near the non-fiction section.. by the round tables". Clare nodded at his comment and raised an eyebrow. "May I ask for your name ?". Eli looked down to the floor then back up to her. "I'm Eli.. and you ?". Clare walked ahead of him, motioning him to follow as she swiftly replied to his question. "I'm Clare.. Nice to meet you". Eli smirked again and walked closer to the auburn haired girl. "Pleasure's mine". Eli was so lost in her prescence. He hadn't had this type of a connection with anyone in a long time and he didn't want it to stop. "By the way.. You have beautiful eyes.."

Adam Pov

"I love you" He mumbled breathlessly as he kissed his girlfriend, letting his tongue dance with hers in perfect sync. Becky tightened her grip on the collar of his shirt. Her legs were on either side of his tighs, using her free hand to support herself with the chair handle. In Adam's mind, this was pure bliss.

Clare pov

Clare was lost in their conversation. He was such an ineteresting guy and saying she was attracted to him was a understatement. She felt like she had known him for years. They had an instant connection and she was trying to keep up with their intense convo. "So, You read a lot, don't you ?" Eli questioned. "Yeah.. I read way too much. My friend Alli says it's a bad thing" Clare looked down at the ground then back up to Eli. "It just takes you from reality ? You know ?". Eli softened his expression, a sly but almost unnoticable grin forming on his face. "Yeah.. I get it". You could tell by his tone that he actually did understand. Eli was pulled from his daze when he bumped into a , his head shot up in front of him and he saw what he had feared most and quickly darted one of his hands over Clare's eyes, closing his own eyes at the same time. "ADAM ! What the FUCK, man !?"


End file.
